


REPENTANCE

by karenkasutcliff



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenkasutcliff/pseuds/karenkasutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell regretted having abandoned the only man who really loved him.</p><p>Grell regretted having killed the only woman he ever loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	REPENTANCE

**Author's Note:**

> With all my love, for lovers of Grelliam.
> 
> I apologize if this work is spelling and grammatical errors, but English is not my native language. still, I want to present my work to the world.
> 
> Grelliam is life, Grelliam is love.

They are known of all the "life" or perhaps it would be appropriate to say "death". Since they became shinigamis, they have not spent a single day separated. Its beginning was hostile and complex, but there was great progress, a great love since 100 years that collapsed for a crimson quirk

Two years they sufficed.

He always imagined he had a special with "her" or at least that made him believe link. He could feel like this tangled red thread is loosened, it will slip away to intertwine with one of fine silk.

The red is black now. He clung to his lies repeating that if it were mantra to delude self every morning and survive another day.

there no was a reason, she was go far far away. It just was seduced by red moon like a spell.

-The unscheduled deaths are occurring in your area Sutcliff- William said with annoyance, the least he need now is overtime that go away his redhair.

\- I have not the slightest idea that what happen, but I look this. I'll give solution. I promise- she says with a big smile and kisses her temple. He swallowed the lies and She becomes slightly more distant

That night, "she" did not return home until the next morning, on the pretext of overtime and demons steals souls. His new routine, first one, two days, but his absence was prolonged. After a week, the supervisor came quietly into panic. William hugs the pillow and inhale deeply that fragrance, the scent of death combined with perfume, the perfect mix. She enters the room as if nothing had happened, he is tempted to ask, her lips open to utter a complaint, but she interrupted -Hold me, I'm tired- she says sorrowfully. William obeys and silent, it is most prudent.

His eyes reveal sadness and a "see you" is the promise becomes a lie.

There is no trace of his whereabouts, but he did not give up, she can not be dead, is the most powerful reaper of his time. A clue to his office comes the request for authorization to spare glasses to reaper Grell Sutcliff.

Those were some ordinary glasses, not at all the style of official Sutcliff - says Laurence unimportant and returns to work, the manager wrinkle the sheet in his hands and turns around to return to his office.

\- What are you playing? - mutters angrily.

Rain falling to pitchers hit his window, he still remembers the promises made.  
he is gulty?

His heart is in mourning, but above all, he is a reaper and must do his job. Since his departure, no one has paid much attention to the area of crimson reaper.

That night William notes with disgust the vile scene, A rainy Tuesday, amid his headache and nausea, his red thread taut to the limit, to the breaking point, must stop, that fine red silk dared will be cut.

...

His words become screams, she wants to continue loving him but roses are already rotten, no more tears. Both have been betrayed by the beings who most loved in this world, Grell gave everything for her and received nothing in return.

-Will- Sobbed his bloody lips, but only received a look of resentment, William left his office slamming the door behind him.

Grell regretted having abandoned the only man who really loved him.

No more love in his dead heart, simply a labor deal, two strangers cordial.

Again alone, his brain plays a joke in bad taste. His hair was similar to hers, even her crimson lipstick, the shapes of your body. And then he screamed his name.

-Honestly, It stop wasting time - William blurted out angrily, seeing the corpse on the floor, was not she, but was similar.

-Madam Red- murmured at the same time.

Grell regretted having killed the only woman he ever loved


End file.
